la nueva sakura
by harunosakurauchiha
Summary: este es mi primera historia olvidense de la sakura llorana, ella es valiente, ella tiene un secreto que mas adelante se van a enterar y sasuke esta enamorado de sakura pero lo oculta y el ha cambiado mucho aprendio muchas cosas de la vida


**La nueva sakura**

**En konoha **

Con sasuke y nauto

(sasuke volvió porque supo la verdad del su clan, perdono a itachi y regreso a konoha)

Dos personas estaban regresando de una misión uno era rubio y el otro pelinegro

No puedo creer qe ya teminamos la misión-dijo naruto sonriente

Hmp-dijo sasuke serio

Jejejej tu nunca cambias-naruto sonriendo

Hmp oyes naruto donde esta sakura-sasuke serio

Vamos a otro lugar-dijo naruto serio

Hmp-dijo sasuke sorprendido

Vamos-dijo naruto empezando a correr seguido por sasuke

**Llegan a un departamento**

Ya me puedes decir donde esta sakura-dijo sasuke

Te lo voy a decir pero primero quiero algo de saske-dijo naruto caminando a la cocina, dejando solo a sasuke

Sasuke se queda viendo el departamento era lindo y muy limpio para ser de naruto, se le queda viendo a una foto y se le acerca para ver la foto se sorprende en ver la foto era similar a la foto de equipo 7pero esta era un poco diferente sale naruto viendo a un pálido pelinegro que tenia una sonrisa falsa, sakura estaba en medio viendo al frente con una cara seria y sus brazos cruzados y kakashi esta detrás de ellos con su mascara, se sorprende la diferencia del la foto con la foto del equipo 7 y en eso se acordó que no esta la foto del equipo 7 y en eso ve otra foto en esta foto solo sale naruto y sakura, naruto esta abrazando a sakura de los hombros con una sonrisa y sakura se ve qe tiene los brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria se le quedo viendo a esa foto había cambiado mucho sakura tenia el cabello largo pero hasta la mitad de la espalda se ve hermosa, en eso entra naruto

Veo que ya vistes las fotos-dijo naruto serio

Si-dijo sasuke un poco sorprendido pero no se le noto

Bien-dijo naruto empezando a caminar a un sillón

Ahora me vas ha decir que paso con sakura-dijo sasuke serio

Si-dijo naruto sirviéndose un poco de saske- no me gusta acordarme de cosas como estas-continuo naruto

Hmp-sasuke

Bien todo comenzó cuando te fuiste, cuando la dejaste en la banca todos pensamos que estaría triste pero nos equivocamos, ellas después que tu te fuiste ella empezó ha entrenar todos los días, día tras día ella mejoro en una semana eso sorprendió a tsunade ella le ayudo con su entrenamiento ella no tenia tiempo para sus amigos se volvió fría pero no mucho, mejoro mucho en 3 semanas, ha las 3 semanas ella llego tarde a su casa y encontró a sus padres muerto ella vio a los culpables de la muerte de sus padre pero nunca nos quiso decir quieren fueron, ella no quería venganza ella quería justicia, desde la muerte de sus padre ella se volvió mas fría igual que tu, después de eso ella fue a una misión sola y encontró a los culpables de la muerte de sus padres, ella volvió a la aldea pero no era la misma ya no tena ese brillo en sus ojos estaban vacíos ya no sonreía, ya no mostraba sus sentimientos después de tu partida paso un año ella mejoro mucho se convirtió en ambu a los 14 años tardo dos mese en ser la mejor ambu de la aldea después le dieron una misión y no ha regresado-dijo naruto

Hace cuanto se fue de la aldea-pregunto sasuke sorprendido

Hace 3 años se fue pero hace dos años que termino la misión pero se quedo allá con el permiso de tsunade-dijo naruto serio

Ok entiendo pero dime de quien es este departamento no es tuyo por que esta bastante limpio para se de un baka como tu-dijo sasuke

Pz es cierto este departamento no es mío es de sakura ya que quiero qe este igual de limpio cuando ella vuelva además aquí vengo cuando estoy triste o molesto es el único lugar que me hace recordar a sakura-dijo naruto

Hmp-dijo sasuke

**Después de eso pasaron 3 años **

Se ve lejos de konoha dos personas corriendo hacia konoha una silueta de una mujer y la otra esta más pequeña

Ya casi llegamos-dijo la alta

Que bien-dijo la pequeña

"pensé que nunca mas iba a volver aquí según escuche que el uchiha también volvió otra molestia mas"-pensó la alta

Mamá en que piensas-dijo la pequeña

En nada importante-dijo la alto mientras la cargaba en su espalda-así llegaremos pronto-continuo la alto

Siiiiiiiiiiii-dijo la pequeña

**Después de 30 minutos**

Se ven a estas personas en el despacho de la hokage

QUIENES SON USTEDES-grito la hokage

Por lo qe veo se le pego lo griton lo de ino y naruto-dijo la alta seria

Sa ku ra ere tu-dijo la hokage un poco sorprendida

Si soy yo-dijo la alta en eso se quita la capa se ve una muchacha de unos 20 años piel blanca, ojos verdes pero vacios, pelo largo asta la nalgas el cuerpo mas hermoso que alguien ha visto y el gusto igual que su maestra

Si eres tu-dijo la hokage cuando se paro y fu a abrazarla

Mamá quien es ella-dijo timida la pequeña

Ella es la hokage de esta aldea y mi maestra se llama tsunade, tsunade ella es mi hija se llama sakira haruno-dijo seria sakura quitándole la capa a la pequeña se muestra una niña de unos 5 años piel igual que sakura era idéntica a sakura pero ella tenia los ojos verde claros

Ella es tu hija-pregunto tsunade a sakura

Si ella es mi hija tiene 5 años-dijo sakura seria

Volviste para quedarte verdad-dijo tsunade con esperanza

Si ya que quiero lo mejor para mi hija-dijo sakura seria

Pues son bienvenidas ha konoha-dijo tsunade feliz

Gracias-dijeron sakura y sakira serias

SHIZENE-grito la hokage

Me mando a llamar hokage-dijo shizene metiéndose al despacho

Si mande a llamar sasuke,naruto,kakasi,ino y hinata PERO YAAA-dijo y grito zunade

Si hokage-dijo shizene cerrando la puerta

**15 minutos después**

VIEJA PARA QUE NOS MANDO A LLAMAR-grito naruto

CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME DIJAS VIJA IDIOTA-grito la hokage dándole un golpe a naruto

Mamá que es un idiota-susuro sakira a sakura

Un idiota es una persona que no tiene cerebro y hace cosas que ha mamá no le gusta-dijo en susurro sakura a sakira

Mamá y yo soy un idiota-susurro sakira triste

No tu eres alegría de mi vida-dijo sakura seria ve como sakira pone una cara feliz y abraza a sakura

Como decía les vengo a dar una noticio sakura haruno volvió después de 6 años, sakura y sakira vengan aca-dijo zunade feliz

Todos no sabían quien es sakira pero estaban felices que sakura haga vuelto después de tantos años, sakura y sakira estaban a lado de tsunade todos vieron a sakura cambiada ya no era esa niña que sonreía por todo, ya no tenia ese brillo en los ojos ahora estaban vacios , no mostraba ninguna emoción en su cara.

Sa ku ra-dijieron ino y hinata llorando

Hmp-dijo sakura seria

Si es ella dijiero ino y hinata llorando, se fueron corriendo asta donde esta sakura y le dieron un abrazo el cual sakura no correspondio el equipo ve eso y se sorprende (execto naruto que el ya se lo esperaba) y en eso se separan y le dicen a sakura-si cumpliste la promesa-dijieron hinata y ino

Hmp-dijo sakra seria

Ellas quienes son-pregunto seria sakira a sakura

Todos vieron a sakira ya que nadie noto su presencia

Kiaaaaaaa!-gritaron emocionadas ino y hinata corriendo hacia sakira

Esta bn linda se parece a ti frentona que es para tii-dijo ino sonriendo y abrazando a sakira igual hinata

Ella es-interrumpieron a sakura

SUELTENME LOCAS!-grito sakira y se las quito del encima,

eso sorprendio a todos (exacto a sakura) sakura la veía orgullosa

mamá ya me quiero ir a la casa-dijo sakura seria viendo a sakura

todos se sorprende mas que antes (exacto tsunade)

si ahorita-dijo sakura seria viendo a sakira

sakura quien es ella-pregunto naruto sorprendido

Hmp ella es sakira haurno mi hija-dijo sakura seria

"su hija"-pensaron naruto, sasuke y kakashi

Sakira ellos son naruto el rubio, sasuke el pelinegro,kakashi el de la mascara, ino la rubia y hinata la pelinegra-dijo sakura

tsunade las llaves de mi departamento donde están-pregunto seria sakura

Yo no las tengo sakura-dijo tsunade

Entonces quien las tiene-dijo mas fría que hizo que todos los demás tuvieran miedo (execto sakira que la a vista antes asi)

La la tengo yo –dijo con miedo dándoles las llaves a sakura

HMP-dijo sakura dándose media vuelta, seguida por sakira en eso llega a la puerta

SAKURA-dijo ino

Hm-dijo sakura se paro pero no se volteo

Que ta si vamos a festejar que volviste y vamos a –interrumpen a ino

No me importa-dijo y siguió su paso seguida por saki

Continuara


End file.
